Chroniques d'une vie sous les retombées radioactives
by Yuna-Athena Rajawat
Summary: 23 octobre 2077, passant quelques jours auprès de ses grands-parents à Sanctuary, Alexandra "Xela" Bolton, une jeune femme savante et étrange voit sa vie chamboulée le jour de la Grande Guerre. C'est avec quelques autres survivants qu'elle découvrira l'abri 111, où, là où les ô seront cryogénisés, elle, subira les effets de ses expérimentations passées, dans la pire douleur.


**Chapitre 1 : La guerre, la guerre ne meurt jamais...**

 **J-0 01.00 avant la chute des têtes nucléaires.**

" _Bon sang, ce que je déteste ce voisinage en carton pâte, pensait Xela à la vue de la rangée quasi rectiligne de la paisible communauté."._

Nous étions en octobre, à l'approche d'Halloween, une période particulière de l'année pour la jeune fille, troisième d'une fratrie d'une éminente famille intellectuelle de Boston. Un frère, doué dans la stratégie et général de l'U.S Navy, une soeur, douée dans l'ingéniérie énergétique et elle, une petite touche-à-tout, ayant obtenu son doctorat en sciences générale au C.I.T. A 24 ans, la petite prodige, d'apparence eurasiatique et d'un tempérament perturbateur faisait tourner bien des têtes, qu'elle rembarrait aussitôt... L'automne était, pour elle, une élipse temporelle de l'année caractérisée par la beauté de son influence sur les paysages monotones de la région. Les couleurs, la luminosité faiblissante, le bruissement et le crissement des feuilles sous son pas, le froid naissant et caressant sa pâle peau orangée,... L'automne était une source merveilleuse de stimuli divers et variés... Et ce jour-là, Xela Bolton était en séjour chez ses grands-parents paternels. Aucun doute sur l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour eux,si gentils, compréhensifs, simples mais complexes à la fois dans leur humanité, conciliants sur sa nature atypique... Un petit coin de normalité dans une famille où l'intellect primait sur tous les aspects du quotidien et qui, bien malgré elle, hélas, avait déteint sur sa personnalité. Ainsi, son centre cérébral et son plexus solaire semblaient déconnectés depuis bien des années, lui donnant plus de caractéristiques proches du robot en pleine prise de conscience de soi que de l'être humain qu'elle constituait. Tant est si bien qu' elle suivait toujours le même rituel, nous en étions ici à l'inspection minutieuse de la cuisine et au "salut" cordial aux résidents : Amanda, Ashton et Luciana, la Miss Nanny.

 **J-0 50 ' avant la chute des têtes nucléaires**

Xela s'assied avec Amanda et Ashton pour le petit-déjeuner, servi par Luciana. Xela s'adressant à Luciana sur le fait qu'elle la considère comme une personne à part entière, Luciana lui répondant que les servir est un honneur et précisant que son prénom réel est "Alexandra", les protestations de l'intéressée faisant sourire les deux vénérables personnes.

 **J-00. 40 ' avant la chute des têtes nucléaires.**

Xela se lève de table et trottine jusqu'à sa chambre pour choisir SA robe à mettre, celle au velours noir et aux bordures rouge sang, sa préférée, une exacte réplique de celle portée par la starlette d'Hollywood Vera Keyes, qu'elle cachait ici car jugée trop extravagante par sa famille. Elle se dirige ensuite vers la salle de bain, se plante devant le miroir et inspecte son visage dans les moindres détails, dont sa bouche fine et charnue, son nez en trompette, sa pair d'yeux bridés bleu verdâtre et, soulevant une mèche de cheveux roux, non sans une certaine fierté narcissique, ses oreilles récemment retaillées en pointe, sa dernière extravagance,... Elle recherche ensuite son matériel cosmétique, se met en valeur avec un maquillage noir, plus ou moins subtil et une barrette en aile de "aglais io" (traduction : paon du jour), une fois le passage à la salle de bain effectué, elle se hâte vers le corridor, chausse ses bottes noires compensées et sort en trombe en criant un "Au revoir" pressé. Réponse ou pas, elle abordait de suite la rue centrale bordée de ces maisons préfabriquées à l'architecture de style "modernité clonée" pour tourner à droite et passer du temps chez Nate, Nora, Codsworth et leur nouveau trou de chair, "Shaun".

 **J-0 00.15 ' avant la chute des têtes nucléaires.**

Xela s'arrête net à quelques mètres de sa destination habituelle... Un élément étranger vient perturber son quotidien bien minuté. Ce truc, vêtu d'un stupide trenchcoat jaune criard et d'un ridicule fedora tout aussi jaune criard tenait une conversation malvenue à Nate, qui abore un air plus qu'agacé et résigné après que Nora l'ai exhorté à accorder à ce démarcheur quelques minutes de leur temps, pour que la petite Alexandra puisse arriver en paix... Nate regarde à gauche et aperçoit effectivement la petite Alexandra "Xela" Bolton, avec un sourire amical et un clin d'oeil complice l'enjoignant à entrer. Elle hoche de la tête et se précipite dans la maison, non sans accorder un regard empli de reproche à cet imprévu piquant les globes oculaires...

 **J-0 00.00 ' pendant la chute des têtes nucléaires.**

Nora, Shaun serré dans ses bras, riait doucement devant la tête perplexe de la jeune femme. Malgré les années passées, Alexandra restait la même petite fille en quête d'aventure qu'elle connaissait depuis sa venue au monde, seule sa beauté gagnait en force... Comme sa mère, en fait... Sa meilleure amie... L'avocate et la diplômée universitaire avaient entamé leur discussion quand un bruit strident a retenti dans l'air... Xela plonge dans la torpeur alors que cet avis est lancé. Ses yeux sont alertes mais son corps ne répond pas. Ca y est, ils ont osé, ils ont lancé les bombes nucléaires, l'ère "Fallout" commence... Tandis que les stimili s'accumulent, elle est tirée par Nate qui criait, les gens couraient, la barrière du chantier Vault-tec était gardée par des militaires, Ils les laissèrent passer, leurs pieds se posèrent sur la plateforme métallique qui descendait alors qu'une bombe explosa au loin, envoyant son souffle destructeur à des kilomètres à la ronde... Le monde tel qu'elle le connut, avec ses routines bien à elle, mourut... Des larmes commencèrent à couler à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience de ce qui arrivait.

* * *

 **Son Monde est mort, sa famille est morte...**

 **Seule une chose subsiste...**

 **La guerre.**

 **La guerre** **ne meurt** **jamais** **...**


End file.
